Cantar con el corazón
by Volgrand
Summary: La joven Lovely Rock se presenta a un concurso de jóvenes promesas de la música. En ella conocerá a una gran artista, e interpretará la canción de su vida. Porque un virtuoso toca con las pezuñas, pero un artista canta con el alma. Oneshot, OC, Vinyl Scratch.


—Lovely, es tu turno. Buena suerte.  
—Gracias.

Lovely rock se miró una última vez al espejo. Su crin de color rosa formaba un perfecto arco sobre su cabeza. Su pelo solía adquirir esa curiosa forma, e intentar llevarle la contraria solía provocar resultados indeseados. El pelaje gris azulado sí que lo había cepillado hasta asegurarse que no había nada que destacara en él, salvo por los tres piercings negros que resaltaban en su oreja izquierda. Alrededor del cuello tenía un collar azul, con una diadema en forma de corazón.

Inspiró hondamente para inspirarse valor y se dirigió hacia el escenario, recogiendo su guitarra eléctrica en el camino. A la señal del coordinador del evento, atravesó las cortinas. En la plataforma había aún una unicornio blanca recogiendo una mesa de mezclas: Vinyl Scratch. Lovely dirigió la mirada hacia el público, el cual aún estaba emocionado por la actuación de la DJ. Era un acto organizado para las jóvenes promesas de la música, pero DJ-PON3 era, sin duda, una de las mejores.

Lovely no se iba a dejar amedrentar. Llevaba toda una vida preparada para ello. Conectó su guitarra al juego de pedales y éste al sistema amplificador. Hizo varias pruebas, mientras Vinyl terminaba de echar a un lado del escenario su gigantesco equipo. Afinó la guitarra, tarareando para sí misma la canción que había escrito. Ese era su ambiente, ese era su estilo. Lo suyo era el rock, la melodía y el alma.

El alma... esa era la palabra. Lovely sabía que no era la mejor cantante, ni una virtuosa de la guitarra. Pero había una razón para ello: Un virtuoso toca su instrumento con su magia y sus pezuñas. Un virtuoso canta con una técnica perfecta y una voz trabajada. Pero lovely tocaba y cantaba con el alma. Ese era su secreto y pasión.

Finalmente, Vinyl abandonó el escenario, no sin antes susurrar "buena suerte". Lovely sonrió, tratando de callar las mariposas de su estómago. El público guardó silencio cuando ella se acercó al micrófono. Esperaban un saludo o una presentación, pero no lo hubo. En su lugar, Lovely tocó una serie de seis arpegios a la vez que presionaba un pedal. Cuando lo soltó, los arpegios siguieron sonando por sí mismos en el sistema, repitiéndose en un perfecto y bien acompasado bucle. La yegua tocó... o mejor dicho, hizo cantar a su guitarra.

Y cuando Lovely cantó, no se escuchó ningún otro sonido. Sólo ella y su instrumento.

_I still remember when I met you,_  
_we were just two lost foals._  
_We saw ourself's in each other's eyes,_  
_and felt that it was alright._

Una melodía lenta, feliz, y a la vez melancólica. El recuerdo de un ser querido, su tacto, su calor y su propio ser; todo ello recogido en una canción que, aún si no tuviera palabras, le haría más justicia que el mejor de los dramaturgos.

_Running through the time_  
_when we felt it would last forever._  
_Tell me, dear friend,_  
_did you ever imagine how wrong we could be?_

Poco a poco, la voz de la guitarra fue cobrando protagonismo, solapandose a la voz de Lovely Rock como si le hiciera un coro. Ambas, compenetrándose con perfecta armonía, cobraron un sentido más doloroso y emotivo. Y entre el público, más de un poni se llevó una pezuña a los ojos.

_I tried to go over it_  
_since the day you had to go._  
_Even when you are not here,_  
_to hear me say "I love you". _

_The time goes by,_  
_without your sweet smile._

_The time goes by,_  
_without you by my side._

_The time just goes by..._

Lovely dejó de cantar con su voz lo que las palabras no podían expresar, y dejó que su guitarra susurrara sus sentimientos por ella. Los arpegios que se repetían desde el principio de la canción seguían sonando de fondo, como algo casi imperceptible. Pero de pronto hubo un cambio... ¿violines?

Sin dejar de tocar, la yegua se giró para ver algo increíble: Vinyl había remontado su mesa de mezclas y la había conectado al equipo. Estaba añadiendo instrumentos sobre la base acústica a la perfección, dándole vida y brillo. La DJ miró a Lovely, quitándose las gafas durante un instante y guiñándole un ojo. Lovely sonrió y se giró hacia el micrófono.

Una batería sonó desde el equipo de Vinyl, marcando el ritmo. Lovely cerró los ojos y tocó: tocó con su corazón, recordando a ese poni que ya no estaba con ella. Al poni al que, realmente, pertenecía esa canción, a pesar de que ella la había escrito. La guitarra cantó, llorando cada nota cada vez con más fuerza. Cuando se aproximaba a su clímax, Vinyl hizo explotar la música y la batería, y Lovely, con lágrimas en los ojos, cantó con toda su pasión:

_J'irais pleurer sur ta sépulture,_  
_où l'homme mange ses murmures_  
_où la fée, s'incline pure._

_J'irais pleurer sur ta sépulture,_  
_où dorment tes aventures,_  
_couché dans ta parure d'argent_  
_tu rêves aux gens_  
_qui te connurent..._

_J'irais pleurer sur ta sépulture_  
_tu entendras le son pur_  
_qui tinte de mon âme,_  
_sur ton drame..._

_J'irais pleurer sur ta sépulture_  
_ton antre de sucre pur_  
_où ton repos reste sur..._

El estribillo se acabó solapando de nuevo con la guitarra, la cual interpretó el solo más emotivo que había sonado en ese escenario en mucho tiempo. Vinyl, casi en trance, improvisó toda una base orquestal siguiendo los acordes que marcaban la canción. Una base que inspiró a Lovely Rock hasta una nueva frontera: Era la misma canción de siempre, eran las mismas notas y la misma progresión... pero no lo era. Era más intenso, más personal, y más respetuoso. Era la libertad de desnudarse emocionalmente y expresar su dolor sin tapujos ni vergüenza.

La canción se apagó poco a poco, cuando Vinyl hizo callar a la orquesta. Sólo la guitarra, cantando una única nota sonó al final, justo antes de que la voz de la yegua cerrara la interpretación.

Even when you can't hear me say "I love you".

Un instante de silencio... y el público estalló en vítores. Llorando de pura emoción, Lovely sólo alcanzó a susurrar "gracias". 

* * *

_Nota del autor_

_Esta corta historia fue la ganadora del concurso "Adopta un Pony" organizado por Moekon ya en el foro Spaniard Hooves. El concurso consistía en utilizar un OC creado por esta (del cuál sólo se veía un dibujete y su nombre) y escribir un relato de mil palabras._

_El original que mandé al concurso era más corto, porque no encontraba el libro del poema que me inspiró esta canción (que sí, la tengo escrita en mi cabeza, algún día la plasmaré en algún sitio). Hace poco encontré el poemario y he decidido incluir todo el poema._

_El autor del mismo es un desconocido escritor que tuve la suerte de conocer en un bar de Montauban: Jean-Jacques Massat. Uno de estos hombres que parecen sacados de alguna película antigua: siempre en el bar más bohemio del pueblo, rodeado por la juventud y sumergido en una cerveza y sus escritos. Le recuerdo con especial añoranza de los años que pasé en Francia, a pesar de que nunca intercambiamos demasiadas palabras. _

_Si por un casual encontráis alguno de sus libros -difícilmente, pues se vendían de mano en mano en el pueblo-, en el que sale este poema se llama "Nouveaux poèmes, nº3", y es el penúltimo de la serie "La pierre de tes rêves". _

_Quizá veáis a Lovely Rock pululando por alguna de mis otras historias, aunque siempre será un personaje de fondo. _

_Espero que os haya gustado la historia. Un saludo._

_PD: Sí, estoy trabajando en los fics "Aitana Pones" y "Las desventuras de Volgrand en Equestria". Paciencia, amigos :D._


End file.
